Cupid Mushi
by WhistlingShadows
Summary: Aika runs away from home to escape from her family conflicts. She lived with her cousin, Tanyuu until Ginko came along...


**This is a fanfic remake of the fanfic I made a couple of years back on a website called quizilla... I just had the urge to re make Mushishi, becauseeee Ginko is my babyyy! 3 xD This is for a friend of mine... Hi Lindsey! xD**

* * *

Ginko makes his way to Tanyuu's house. From the bottom of the hill, he sees someone sitting at the top of the hill. He walks up there to see a young girl, with long black hair, that blew in the wind. She was sketching something. She was sketching little mushi. Apparently, she could see them, but the way she was looking at them, she was looking at them from afar as if she'd scare them off if they got any closer.

"You're really good at drawing..." Ginko says to her.

Startled, the girl looked up to see Ginko looking down at her smiling. She grabbed her paper and drawing utensils and then ran off, into Tanyuu's house.

_Guess I scared her..._ He thought

Being the chill and laid back guy he is, Ginko just continued to walk to the house at the same slow pace he walks anywhere else. When he arrives, he notices that Tanyuu's house was almost all mushi free. Even though Ginko can attract a few mushi, there seemed to have only been a few. He knocks on the door. Tama looks at the entrance to see who it was.

"Oh, Ginko..." Tama replies.

"It's been a while..." Ginko says. Tama opens the door to let him in. Ginko takes off his shoes, and puts down his things.

"How is Tanyuu?" he asks

"Same as always. She's awake in the other room..." Tama replies.

"I'll go pay her a visit and then I'll view the archives again." Ginko says. As he follows Tama to Tanyuu's room.

"Wait here..." she says. Tama slides open the door.

"Tanyuu, Ginko is here..."

"Yes, please send him in..." Tanyuu says from inside the room. Tama slides the door open to let Ginko in, and then she shuts it behind him.

"It's been a while, Tanyuu." Ginko said as he notices the girl he saw from earlier.

"Ah...Hello" He greets the girl. The girl jumps up in surprise, and tries to hide behind Tanyuu

"Tan-Nee, That's the guy I was telling you about." whispers the girl

"I thought so..." Chuckles Tanyuu.

"This is Ginko. He's a Mushishi..." Tanyuu says. Ginko sits down infront of them.

"Sorry if I startled you earlier." He says.

"Don't worry, He's a friend of mine. You can trust him, I promise..." The girl stares at Ginko for a bit, as Ginko stares back. Then she comes out from behind Tanyuu, and sits beside her...

"This is Aika. She's my younger cousin." Says Tanyuu.

"...It's...nice to meet you, Ginko-San..." She said in a nervous way.

"Like wise..." replies Ginko.

"So, I'm guessing you came to visit Tanyuu. How very kind of you." Ginko smiles. Ginko has this nice crooked smile, that made Aika blushed a little.

"Well, She's here because...-" Tanyuu begins to say.

"Uh...actually, this is the first time I get to see Tanyuu in a very long time. My mother and father wouldn't let me see her. And one day, I plucked up the courage to run away from home to come visit." Aika interupts.

"They don't know she's actually here, so she has to lay low for a while..." says Tanyuu.

"I see..." He says.

"Tanyuu, I can't help but notice that your place has almost no mushi surrounding it since I got here. Is there some kind of herbal remedy I should know about...?" he asks. Tanyuu giggles.

"The herbal remedy is right here..." Tanyuu points at Aika.

"Ever since Aika was born, she was able to ward off almost all the mushi from all around her. So far, not a single Mushishi knows why or how she even got this ability, but it does come in handy..."

"That's amazing!" Ginko said in astonishment.

Aika blushes.

Tama brings in tea for the three of them.

"...So, I'll go ahead and tell you some of the new mushi stories..." Says Ginko.

-0-0-0-0-

After telling the story, Tanyuu writes down what Ginko had said. After that, Tanyuu grew tired, and laid down to rest. Both Ginko and Aika left the room quietly. Tama allows Ginko to take a look at the archives. While that goes on, Aika just sits around looking at the tiny little mushi that have gathered since Ginko's arrival.

A knock on the door startles Aika. Tama goes to see who it was.

It turned out to be Aika's father.

"Tama, let me in! I know my daughter is in there!" He yells from the other side. As Aika heard her father's voice, she turned away to hide, but she bumped into Ginko, who came upstairs as soon as he heard the commotion.

"I apologize Hiro, but Aika is not here..." Tama says politely.

"You're protecting her, aren't you...? She can't hide for ever. Open up, or I'll break the door open!" Aika's father yells

"What's going on?" Ginko asks. Aika runs behind Ginko.

"My father is here to take me home..." she whispers. All the noise woke up Tanyuu from her nap.

"Aika, come this way..." Tanyuu whispers. Aika turns to follow her cousin out back, and so does Ginko. Tanyuu hops to the door and opens it.

"You can escape this way. Tama and I will stall him. Run as far away as you can..." says Tanyuu.

"Thank you..." Aika bows to her.

"I'll go with her..." says Ginko. He grabs Aika's hand and pulls her away. The two run over the the hill.

* * *

**I REALLY hoped you guys like it! PLEASE COMMENT if you can! D: If something is wrong, please let me know, I'll fix it!**


End file.
